High and Dry
by burntphotograph
Summary: Post 5.24, Blair finds Dan once she returns to the city. One shot.


Sitting in a small café in Brooklyn, Dan was frantically scribbling in his moleskin notebook in between sips of coffee and short bouts of people watching. As the music changed from Bright Eyes to Radiohead, he couldn't help but grimace to himself as he let the irony of the lyrics to "High and Dry" ring through his ears.

Blair had left him high and dry all right, without an explanation or even a hesitation in their short-lived world-wind romance. He had given everything he could to her. She had taken it from him and now he was left with nothing but the memories of the way she'd look at him, with her deep brown eyes, through her perfect brown curls. The way she felt under his skin and the way he could feel her heart beating through her chest to his when they would lie together.

Truth was, not just Radiohead reminded him of her. It was almost everything. He'd turn on the playlist on his iPhone only to remember the way she looked when they had danced to that song in the living room at the loft. The next song would remind him of the coming out party they hosted. "Why did I suggest a British theme?" he would ask himself. "Now I cannot enjoy Belle and Sebastian or Beth Orton or the Smiths or any of my favorite artists!"

Truth was, at the time, it didn't matter to him. He was so immerged in their relationship that sharing everything about him with her didn't seem weird - it seemed natural. It seemed like the right thing to do, the only thing he could do after the years he'd spent admiring her from afar, to their friendship, and throughout her insufferable relationship with Louis.

Finally the song was over and he could put the attention back to his writing. Luckily, Blair didn't really like the Arcade Fire he had played for her. So he could still enjoy this band in peace.

Suddenly his work was interrupted anyway. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a bright red shoe with pattern tights neatly tucked into them. He swallowed, took a second, and looked up.

"They're playing that song you like." Blair said, half smiling and half timid

"Yeah. Blair- Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan said flatly

"Rufus told me you'd probably be here. Apparently you've been clocking in the hours, the woman over there knew you by name."

"Rufus? You asked my dad about me?"

"Well, yeah. I tried calling. I tried emailing. I went by the loft. I heard you got back last week but I hadn't heard from you."

"You emailed? Blair." Dan looked at her coldly

"I know." Blair's eyes softened and she put her hand on his arm. Dan flinched.

"I thought you'd at least tell me you were going back to Chuck." He pulled his arm away, closer to his chest and he folded his arms

"Why don't you let me explain?" Blair said, tears forming in her eyes

"I think we are past that now. You had all summer to do that. The truth is, you used me. You used me to build you back up so you could go back to being beaten down by Chuck. I don't understand why, but it is what it is."

"No-" Blair pleaded

"Yes." Dan looked away and laughed sarcastically "You must think I am a real chump."

"I don't think that at all."

"Well you sure have a way of showing that you respect the people you supposedly care about."

"But-"

"I have to get out of here." He looked at her and his eyes softened "The truth is, I'm still in love with you and I am trying to keep myself from getting bitter. I feel so played but I am still in love with you. How stupid am I?"

"Dan don't-"

"Bye Blair."

Dan picked up his notebook and pen and walked out the door. He made it three blocks before it started raining. He tucked his book into his jacket pocket and pulled it up closer to him to keep the book from being ruined. As he rounded the corner to the loft he saw a black town car waiting outside.

"Dan!" Blair called out as she opened the car door and walked over as quickly as she could in four inch heals

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, sighed loudly but mentally took her in.

"Don't talk" she said as she put her finger to his mouth. His skin tingled at the touch but he quickly brushed it aside "I need to explain and I need you to let me do it."

"Ok." Dan muttered under her finger

"I went back to Chuck because I owed Georgina a favor for getting me out of my marriage. She had gotten Chuck to pay the dowry. I was on my way to meet you. To tell you I love you, too." Blair paused and smiled

"Blair"

"Dan, no talking"

"Right" Dan said, his eyes softening

"She told me I needed to convince Chuck that I wanted to be with him in order to help him get the Empire back and send Bart to jail. We had to put up a unified front. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't get you involved. Then I heard you spent all summer with Georgina so I thought maybe she already told you. Though, I guess from what you said today she didn't."

Dan wasn't listening. He kept hearing in his mind's ear "I love you, too" and watching her hair get progressively more and more wet, sticking to the sides of her face.

"You love me too?" Dan interrupted

"Yeah." Blair said looking into his eyes that had lit up "I do. Can you forgive me?"

Dan leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. Their mouths meeting sent an electric shock feeling all throughout Dan's body. He pulled her closer and soon he could feel her heart beating, like before. Of course he could forgive her. She was his soulmate, his muse, and the love of his life.

When they pulled away Dan said, "Can I talk now?"

"Yes." Blair blinked and smiled

"Okay. Georgina didn't tell me anything. I had a feeling she was up to something, but I was so upset about loosing you and what happened with Serena that I didn't think about what it might be. We dug up dirt on Bart that I guess she gave you to help Chuck?"

"Yeah."

Dan looked up at the sky and the rain that was slowly stopping.

"That makes sense now." Dan smiled

"I'm sorry it had to happen. I'm sorry I didn't show up to the Sheppard's party and that Serena took out her anger at me on you. I saw the video, but she confessed that you wouldn't go through with it."

"I couldn't."

"I know… and now it's over." Blair paused "truthfully nothing even started. You are the one I want to be with. I love you, Dan."

"Yeah?" Dan said

"Yeah."


End file.
